Worrying
by jelanieandbedwardlover
Summary: Charlie's POV of New Moon. Starting with the night Edward breaks up with Bella.
1. Finding Bella

It was late. The sun had set and she wasn't home yet. I unfolded the letter once again and reread the words:

_Out For a walk with Edward._

Bella had been dating Edward Cullen for about 5 months now. I never had any trouble with the Cullen family, but when my 17 year old daughter came home saying she had a date with the youngest Cullen, I panicked. She only lived here a few months and was worried about having a serious relationship so young.

I could relate to that. Me and Bella's mother, Renee, got married right out of high school and soon after, Bella was born. We soon separated and it was hard to get over. I haven't changed much in the house after she left.

But I wanted more for my daughter. I wanted more than a high school romance turned marriage and a divorce. I know Edward cares a lot for her. I wasn't blind. I also knew she felt the same way. That's why last Spring, I was so worried for her when she went to Phoenix. She went to get out of being too much, too soon.

Then she fell. Edward never left her side. I've never seen someone care so much for my little girl like he does.

But...

If Bella is out there right now, hurt or afraid, because of Edward Cullen…

I shook my head. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd hurt her. I didn't believe in much but I believed in that.

Sam Uley brought my baby girl home. She was a mess, barely awake. That's when I knew something bad had happened. Billy and Harry told me the Cullens left. Left? But how could someone that cared about someone so much leave them?

As I took Bella from Sam's arms, she kept whispering, "He's gone." I knew that meant one thing. Edward _did _take Bella in the woods. And he broke her heart.

For that, I couldn't forgive him.

Bella crawled right into bed and fell right asleep.

That was the first night she screamed.


	2. Morning after Over

The next morning was even worse.

I sat at the table, reading my newspaper when Bella walked down the stairs. She had her hair tied in a messy ponytail and dark colors on.

She looked like she couldn't care less.

"Morning, Bella," I said when she came to the table.

She looked at me with this lifeless look. Then she mumbled a "Hi," and went to the cabinets. I watched as she took out some cereal and a bowl. She did everything with a dazed look and seemed as though she were in some far off land. Once she grabbed the milk of the fridge, Bella sat at her seat at the table and started eating.

"How are you, Bella," I asked. I knew I didn't need to. But I didn't want to lose anything with her over what happened. She spent all night screaming and I rushed to her every time. I hoped that maybe after getting all her anger at _Cullen_ out, she would be feeling a bit better. One look at her and I knew that wasn't the reality of it.

Bella stared at me. She then tried to make a smile, which only came out looking like a grimace and said, "I'm fine", sharply and went back to her cereal.

I wasn't getting through to her. I thought maybe her friends would help her. Maybe once she got to school, Jessica, Angela and Mike would all be there for her and she'd start thinking of why she shouldn't be wasting this on Edward Cullen.

It was obvious she cared a great deal about him. But how serious could it have been? They'd only been together a few months and she'd known him even less before that. There was no way Bella was in love with that boy.

Another look at her told me I was wrong.

It was time for me to get to work. I didn't think I could get out of there without being sure she was ok, but I was now running late as I waited for her to say something else.

I sighed, "Bella," she looked up at me again, "I've got to get going to work." She just nodded to me. "I'll see you later, ok, sweetie?" Once again, she nodded as I went to my daughter and tried to hug her goodbye. She didn't even move as I put my arms around her head and kissed her forehead before I was out the door.

_She needs to get through this_, I thought. _She just needs to._

At work I was thinking about Bella the whole time. The way she looked when Sam carried her back last night, her screams all through the night, and her expressions this morning.

Then I thought to how she looked the past few months.

Bella hated Forks. She only moved here out of convenience for her mother and Phil's new marriage. But suddenly something changed. She had a different outlook on Forks. She _liked _it. Then she came home telling me she was at the Cullens' house that morning.

I knew it then that there was a chance Bella would go through what I did.

Meeting Edward as my daughter's boyfriend was the most scared I've ever been: Scared for my daughter. Scared for myself that I'd lose her, And even scared for Edward. I knew I'd kill him, or at least want to if he ever hurt her.

But mostly, I never thought I'd saw her so happy as that day. She met her boyfriend's family before she told me she even had one! The first time Bella ran away, I thought at first she was running _with _him. But he was still here in town after Bella drove out. I had no idea what to think.

Then a few days later, Bella was in the hospital. I don't think Edward ever left her side. I've never seen a teenage boy stay days straight in a hospital room, waiting for the girl that just broke up with him because she didn't want to be serious with him, to wake up.

He even got Bella to go to Prom. Bella _hates _Proms. She hates dancing and anything included with that. But for Edward, she dressed up and never looked more beautiful all for something she'd never do if it weren't for her new boyfriend.

Now as I think of who Bella is since the Cullens left, she's different. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and there are already drastic changes in her wardrobe and attitude. Maybe that isn't the right word. That would include speaking.

As the day went on, I hoped less for Bella's friends to get her out of this.

Once I finally got home, Bella sat on the couch, doing her homework. "Hey, Bells," I said cheerfully and hoping for the best.

"Hi, Dad," Bella said as she looked up at me. When I saw her eyes, I knew nothing changed. But then she got up. "Dinner's done," she calmly replied to an unspoken question. This was normal. I was used to Bella making dinner for the two of us.

We started eating and I tried once again for a conversation. "So what'd you do today, Bells," I asked her.

Bella sighed, "Went to classes, had lunch, same as any school does." Then she went back to eating.

"How's Jessica?"

"Fine."

"Angela?"

"Good."

"Bella?"

"Uh-huh?"

She looked scared, like whatever I might ask would break her. I re-thought my questions and tried my best to not hurt her feelings. "Bella…do you need any help?"

Bella stared at me again. The same lifeless look as the morning. Then she silently sighed again and said, "What do you mean?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I mean," I started, "Are you okay about the Cullens leaving? About Edward leaving?"

Now I ruined it. Bella dropped her fork and got up. "I'm not talking about this," she snapped.

"Bella," I tried to rephrase this right, "You need to talk about this. When your mother left, I needed to say something. Anything. I know it's not the same thing, but you should talk to someone about this to someone. It doesn't have to be me, but, just please."

She turned around to the sink and it sounded like she was starting to cry.

I got up and turned her to face me and hugged her tightly. "Bella, it's okay. You can tell me how you feel."

"I can't," she gasped. "I can't tell you. It hurts, Dad."

"I know, baby," I answered, "I know."

And I just hugged her even tighter as she sobbed.


	3. Telling Renee

As I hugged Bella, it seemed as if I were 17 years younger. For a moment, I felt like I was a young man, barely 20, taking care of my little girl when she was sad or upset. But this wasn't then and this was worse then I've ever seen her.

Bella cried until the tears ran dry and I felt as if it were some breakthrough. Maybe tomorrow it will be seen as a new day. She would come down tomorrow, the same as she was before Edward Cullen knew her.

Bella pulled herself away, wiping her eyes. Sighing, "I think I should go to sleep." I just nodded. There wasn't much I could do and not much else I could even do tonight. All Bella needed was for someone to be there for her.

I nodded, "Okay, Bells," then I kissed her head. "If you need anything…"

"I'll let you know."

"Good night, Bella," I whispered to her as she started out the room. She turned her face to me and nodded. This was what I waited for, her getting her feelings out. I left the kitchen quietly and watched as my only daughter walked up the stairs to her room. She must have known I was watching, because she turned towards me. I gave her a smile and she looked as if she tried to give one back, but it wasn't exactly a smile.

After I heard the shower turn off and Bella shut her bedroom door, I sat in the living room. Maybe there would be a game on. I needed something to keep my mind off of the way Bella looked in the kitchen, and the sound of her sobbing. There was a small chance that she'd open up like that again. Bella and I weren't exactly the most emotional people. We didn't share our feelings much and that was part of what scared me.

Bella used to be hesitant about letting people know her inner feelings. She got that from me, I guessed. That was part of why tonight surprised me. Maybe I was wrong about her feelings towards the Cullen son. Maybe she had opened up to him and this was worse than I could ever dream. But I survived when her mother left.

And so would she.

The phone rang. I got up, making sure I wouldn't miss whoever was calling. Even with it being past 9, it could be important.

"Hello," I muttered into the phone after I reached the kitchen.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Billy Black," a familiar voice of my friend sounded on the other end.

"Hey, Billy," I responded back, "To what do I owe a call at this hour?"

"Well," he started, "Jacob's been worrying about Bella." He sighed and seemed hesitant.

"Why didn't Jacob call, then?"

"He wasn't sure if he should," the reply surprised me. Why would Jacob think he can't call Bella? They were friends, right?

I sighed again for what felt like the millionth time tonight. "Why?"

"He thinks…," Billy stopped, as if he were trying to word this right then started again. "He felt as if you were mad at him because of the bonfires last night. Jake knows you liked the Cullens, but since Bella was dating one of them, maybe it wasn't the best thing to celebrate something that's hurting her."

"Damn right it's not," I snapped. I admit my opinion on the Cullens had changed in the past 48 hours but if they were still here, Bella wouldn't be who she is right now. She'd be the same happy girl she was all summer. "Bella has barely spoken to me since Sam found her in the woods. It's not my favorite thing that my best friend and his neighbors are having a party over something that's hurt my daughter."

"Charlie…"

"Look, Billy," I calmed myself down, "If Jacob wants to check on Bella, he can. I know he wasn't one of them celebrating."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"No need to thank me, all right?"

"All right," it was his turn to sigh, "Night, Charlie."

"Bye," and I hung up the phone.

I went back to sit on the couch, to find something to watch when the phone rang again. I hesitantly got back up and grabbed the phone.

"Jacob, you can call Bella - -"

"Charlie."

I knew that voice.

It was Bella's mother.

"Renee?"

I couldn't hide my shock she was calling. There was no way she knew what was going on and I don't think Bella was in a talking mood since _he _left.

"Hi," she seemed worried, "Charlie, I got an email from Bella tonight. She didn't sound like herself."

"What does that mean," I almost screeched into the phone. Was she assuming something was wrong? Or maybe it was the motherly instincts people and doctors talked about. How they just _know _when their child is in danger or hurting.

"I mean," she began, "She wrote something. Near the end. I asked Edward was and she responded like there is no Edward. What do you think that means? Did they have a fight? Break-up? What's going on?"

I prepared myself. I drew in a fresh breath of air and composed myself. "Edward and his family left town."

"What?"

"Yeah," I replied, "yesterday. Edward and Bella went for a walk and she was missing for a few hours. I didn't know what to think. I knew they left. I thought…I thought she left with _him_." I breathed deeply again, needing more air as I told her of the boy who broke our daughter's heart.

"I set up a search," I continued, "She was found hours later. It was past nightfall. She was in the middle of the woods, on the ground. Renee…I swear she was empty. She didn't seem to care about anything that was going on around her. It was like…she looked like someone took the light out of her eyes."

Renee was silent. For the first time since I met her all those twenty-plus years ago, she was speechless.

Then she drew in her own breath and sighed, "Wow." It was all she could say.

"I know."

"So, Edward not only broke up with our girl, but he left her in the middle of the woods, too," she said as she found her voice again. "Is that what happened?"

"No," and I wasn't lying. "Bella said he left her on the trail. She got lost in the woods when she tried to follow him and lost where he went."

"Wow," she said again.

"She's sleeping now," I tried to turn the subject from those moments. "She just needs some more time, okay?"

"Okay."

And with that, we said out goodbyes and hung up.

I went to sleep soon after that and I awoke in the morning hoping Bella felt better. The I walked outside and saw at least 20 broken cds in the garbage.

I sighed.

No, not better.


	4. Bella's POV

**A/N: I know I have it as Charlie's POV. But this chapter I decided to switch to Bella's reactions of the previous chapters. **

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. I wish I did and a friend once told me "Everyone needs an Edward". **

**Bella POV**

I walked through the forest, searching for Edward. I knew he was superhuman and fast but I couldn't do nothing. If I stopped, nothing will matter. I followed him deeper and tried to find any trace that he walked there. Nothing. The forest was as empty as me right now. I walked a few more feet and I saw him. He stood there watching me.

"Edward?"

He didn't answer. All he did was give me my favorite crooked smile and then he was gone.

"Edward," I screamed, "No! Don't leave me!" I collapsed onto the hard, cold ground and began sobbing. "Edward, come back."

Then I woke up.

The thing is that was the best dream I'd had all night. And also one of the worst because it was true. Edward was gone. He left me here in Forks. I had no way to find him. I got dressed in a daze and then I walked down the stairs. Charlie was sitting at the table and he looked at me instantly.

"Morning, Bella," he said when I walked in.

"Hi," I answered but it wasn't a pleasant hi. I knew if nothing mattered, Charlie did. I told myself that last night. So here I was, trying to get through the first day of the rest of my life. I got cereal out and milk then I began to eat.

Charlie looked at me, asking, "How are you, Bella?"

How am I? Dead inside. Empty. Embarrassed that I thought a guy like _him _could love me. I never thought it made sense – to be in love with this perfect creature and to have him love me back. But I couldn't answer that to my dad. "I'm fine," I replied. I knew I couldn't keep the expressions off my face that said otherwise though.

I started thinking of the way everything had been perfect a few weeks ago. My birthday never happened. I never wanted a party to begin with. But…Alice, I struggled with her name, convinced me. I don't know why I let her do it.

"Bella," my dad snapped me out of my thoughts, "I've got to get going to work" I nodded. What else could I do? "I'll see you later, okay, sweetie?" I nodded again. I felt as still as a statue so there was no other response. I vaguely felt him kiss my head goodbye then he walked out the door. I got up and put my bowl in the sink and cleaned up. Maybe if I went to school, I could get my mind into that for a little bit.

Driving to the school was another haze. Jessica and Mike were standing in the parking lot when they heard my truck drive up. They both turned to look at me and Mike gave a sigh of relief. I could tell that much. Did he think we stood a chance? Yes. Yes, he did. He raced to my door and held it open for me as I got out.

Jessica spoke first, "Bella, I heard about Edward," she started, "He left town? Is he insane? I wonder what could possibly make him leave. I mean, I know he was with his family and that's so important but he had you, too. I thought you guys would last through senior year. You were the only girl he ever looked at – "

Mike cut in, "Jess, Bella needs to think." I was actually very relieved that he stopped her. Listening to Jess talk about how he looked at me was not making anything easier. "So," he turned to me, "This means you don't have plans this weekend?"

"Mike," Jess couldn't hide the anger in her voice, "She was just left by this totally hot guy that even I couldn't get, you really shouldn't be asking her out." Even now, I wondered how the rejection between Jessica and _him _had went.

"I wasn't asking her out," Mike snapped, "I was asking because she works at my mom's store, Jessica. I know not to ask her out."

I sighed. It was going to be a very long day with these two. I thought of biology and almost smiled then I realized I almost forgot he's gone. I stopped those thoughts and said, "We should get to class." I walked to the front steps and they followed.

Sitting in English class was horrible. I looked over at the empty seat next to me about a million times and every time Mr. Berty said "Romeo & Juliet", I wanted to cry. The story of star-crossed lovers, torn apart by so many things, most of all, family. We were like that. And we never were going to be again. I sighed heavily this time as I thought of everything we did together that I would now face alone.

English, biology, lunch…life. Classes seemed to drag and each teacher made a note of _them _being gone. The teachers looked at me like I would break. How bad did I look?

Or more importantly, did I care?

As my friends led the way into the cafeteria, I saw _their _table. Or which one it was before _he _sat at mine. I instantly thought of that first day. Watching him from a distance and almost smile when Jessica told me who he was. To me, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Will I ever see anything like him again?

I couldn't think like that. Of course I wouldn't. Forks was a safe town now. As once thought before I knew what was in the forests. In an instant, a thousand memories of me and _him _flashed through my mind.

The meadow. The way his skin sparkled like diamonds. The fist time I touched him. The first kiss. The first time he told me he loved me. _So the lion fell in love with the lamb…_ The first night he stayed. Saving me in Port Angeles. Saving me from James. Watching his family play baseball. His beautiful home. I gasped a deep breathe and everyone looked at me. I just shook my head, trying to ignore the pain that just erupted from my chest.

It felt as if someone was cutting me open with a large knife. Or something faster. I couldn't explain it. The memories left a hole in its place and I wanted to cry. I had to hold it in. No one could see me fall apart. I needed to keep appearances. If anyone knew what I was really thinking, it would worry Charlie and my friends.

Lunch was finally over. It felt like torture. Angela walked beside me. "Are you okay," she genuinely asked.

"I don't know," I honestly answered. Something about her made me trust her more than my other friends. She really did care about my feelings.

"I'm not going to pry," she said, " I just…I know a break-up hurts and I wanted to tell you, I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks, Angela," I tried to smile.

I went to the nurses' office next period. If I was a mess in lunch, I can't imagine what would happen to me there. My mind almost went to the day of blood typing, when he carried me to this exact room. No, I shook my head. I couldn't think of that.

The day passed. I got Charlie's dinner ready and I wrote to an email from my mom. She asked about him. I skipped over that part and finished the message. I wasn't going to explain what happened through email.

Finally, around 7, my dad walked in. "Hey, Bells," he looked hopeful and was examining me. I told him his dinner was ready as we went to the kitchen. He asked me about my friends and I didn't have much to offer.

"Bella," he asked me after asking how Angela is.

I swallowed. "Uh-huh?"

"Bella…do you need any help," he asked, unsure of what to say. I thought of how it must be obvious how I felt by my face.

"What do you mean," I sighed.

He sighed back and replied, "I mean, are you okay about the Cullens leaving?" The hole in my chest started to throb a little. "About Edward leaving?"

I almost panicked. I stifled my gasps of pain and stood up. "I'm not talking about this," I snapped, looking at the wall, holding the tears in.

"Bella, you need to talk about this," my dad answered, "When your mother left, I needed to say something. Anything. I know it's not the same thing but you should talk to someone about this. It doesn't have to be me, but, just please."

One tear slid down my cheek and I felt it burn my eye. I made sure he couldn't see me but Charlie got up and turned me to face him. "Bella, it's okay," he explained, "You can tell me how you feel."

My eyes pricked. "I can't," the whole ripping farther, "I can't tell you. It hurts, Dad."

"I know, baby," he hugged me, "I know."

The tears were flowing freely by now and I thought of everything I had earlier in lunch today.

_You are my life now._

_Well, I wasn't going to live without you._

_That's what you dream about? Being a monster?_

_What a sick, masochistic lion._

_It'll be like I never existed._

_I don't want you to come._

_You told me you loved me._

His voice went through my mind and I closed it off. I needed to lock it up. From that moment on, I will be better for Charlie. He deserved better than a shell of a daughter. _Goodbye_, I thought to the memories as I tucked them inside my head.

A little while later, I went to bed. The first dreams I had reflected on those memories. Then I was alone again and I screamed for the second night in a row.

**A/N: Is this good? I wasn't sure I'd be good at writing Bella's POV or her depression. I don't know if I'll go back to hers though. If this chapter gets some response, maybe I will.**


	5. Renee comes to visit

**A/N: I'm sorry I keep not updating fast. I tried to come on tonight and ff wasn't letting me log in and I wanted to write an epic chapter. Well, as epic as I can. Haha. Thanks so much to my readers for letting me take my time. And for reading this. I thought I was gonna suck at Twilight fics but I've gotten nice compliments, so thank you.**

**Back to Charlie's POV.**

"What are all those cds doing in the dumpster outside, Bella," I asked her as I marched back into the kitchen.

She just shrugged and said, "I don't like the music anymore," and went back to her cereal. I watched her as she shrugged off throwing hundred-dollars worth of cds broken in the garbage.

"Bella..."

She just continued eating. "Bella," I started, "I thought you were doing better. I thought that you were getting over Edward Cullen. You…"

"Don't say his name," she cut me off with an angry look following.

"This isn't healthy," I changed my sentence, "After break-ups, people grieve then they move on. Bella, this isn't moving on. You're avoiding phone calls and breaking cds and not listening to music anymore. I know you. You're stronger than feelings for some guy."

"Dad…"

"No," I cut her off this time, "Bells, I know you were happy with him. I know that much. I know he treated you good. And I know you're better than this. You're a smart girl. How serious could the two of you have been in such a short time?"

"I don't have to listen to this," she stood up. But as she did, I took a hold of her arm and stopped her. "What," she spat at me.

"Look," I needed to rethink what I was saying so she didn't get angry again, "You need to tell me things like this. He hurt you, Bella. I see that much. But it could help if you talk about it, if you tell someone about the two of you, your feelings and what you're going through."

She looked as if she wanted to plead with me to stop. It was the most reaction I'd seen on her face since before he left her. But she unwillingly turned to face me and walked towards the stairs.

"No."

It was all she needed to say.

"Fine," I replied, "But if you ever need anything, to talk, I'm here."

"Uh-huh," and she was gone up the stairs.

I walked straight to the kitchen. I figured Bella wouldn't talk to me about boys and feelings. She didn't even tell me she had interest in Edward until she already met his parents and spent time with them. So I decided to talk to someone Bella might tell something like that to. I picked up the phone when I walked into the kitchen and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Renee?"

Renee walked in the door around lunch the next day. Bella was at school at the time. Yesterday, I went to work as usual after our phone call and Bella had no idea I asked her mother to come to visit. We had our usual "how was school?" "fine" conversation we've been having and there were no mentions of the morning. She must not have wanted to talk about Edward with me.

That's why I had faith in her mother.

"Hi, Renee," I said as I opened the door to my ex-wife.

She smiled warmly, "Hello, Charlie," and gave me a hug, "Where is she?"

"She's still in school," we let go of the hug and she set her luggages down in the living room. "But she won't talk to me other than a few words and I think maybe there's a chance she's told you about Edward and their relationship, even."

"Uh-huh," she said almost in the same tone as her daughter. It was funny how much they were alike in ways that drove me crazy.

"Did she," I asked hopefully.

"Well," she began as we moved to the kitchen, "she did tell me when they met, he was a bit _mean _to her."

"How mean," the father in me objected over the listener.

"He just never talked to her and he tried to switch his classes he had with her," she said it like that was a good thing. "But…," she started again, "that was because he liked her the moment he saw her and was nervous. Bella said he never had a girlfriend before her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she smiled at my shock. I just assumed the Cullen boys could have anyone because they were all the girls in town talked about. And Edward was the free one. Maybe I got ahead of myself thinking he was this pursuer after my daughter. "Do you want to hear what else I know?"

"Sorry," it was my turn to smile at myself.

"Okay," she tried again, "well, they went to dinner when she went to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela. He was there and he started driving her to school a lot."

_What?! They went to dinner when she was supposed to be with two girls?! _, my head screamed at me but I tried not to interrupt.

"You're not going to like this, but she loved him, Charlie," Renee said after a moment of quiet. "She really loved him. She told me. And he loved her. The way she talked about him…it's more than we had, and we really loved each other, Charlie."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know you think she's going to heal right away, but I don't know," Renee sighed, "The way Bella described her feelings for that boy is just so much. She didn't want to admit she fell in love with someone so young to me. I think part of her was scared of me and what I'd think. That's why she hid how serious they were when she was in the hospital.

"But he took her to prom," she continued, "No one got Bella dressed up for public dancing. No one. She has your skills, Charlie." I had to laugh at that. "She spent the summer with him. There were never any boys in Phoenix she wanted to be with. But Edward, he was different. I could tell. I only met him once but he was so nice."

"He was," I reluctantly agreed, "But he broke her heart. If he loved her the same way you said she loved him - -"

"He did," she interrupted.

"How do you know that," I sighed.

"Charlie," she reached over the table and held my hand, "when Bella was in that hospital bed and I met Edward and his father, I saw the concern in his eyes. I saw the way he looked at her room and the door until he could go back in there. And he never left her side. He loved her fiercely, Charlie. Trust me."

I sighed, "If he loved her that much, how could he leave her like this?"

It was her turn to be stunned, "I don't know that part. But I do know we need to give her time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know that either."

Bella came home the usual time. She saw Renee sitting on the couch in the living room with shocked eyes.

"Baby," Renee squealed when she saw her.

"Mom," Bella replied as her mom hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly," she answered, "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," she almost angrily said.

"Baby," Renee started, "I know you're going through a tough time right now so I thought maybe you'd like to hang out with Good Ole Mom. You know, pig out, watch some really bad movies - -"

"No," Bella snapped at her mother, "I don't want to do any of that, Mom." Then she turned to me, "Did you call her?"

"Bella, she wanted to see you," I tried to hide the "yes" in my answer.

"You did," she accused, "I'm not talking about this. I'm fine," and she stormed off to her room, stomping on the stairs.

"Well," Renee turned to face me, "that went well." But then she sighed and answered, "Let me go talk to her."

With that, Renee followed Bella's lead up the stairs. I was slow behind her but I wanted to know if she needed back-up. She walked into Bella's room and shut the door. I didn't hear much besides,

"Mom," Bella whined, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Bella, I know you still love him, I do. And I get it. He was your first love," it sounded like there was a reference to me in there, "But he's gone and you should talk about it if it hurts that much."

"It does and that's why I can't."

I decided that was the time to walk away. It wasn't right to eavesdrop on their private conversation. When I got back to the living room, the phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Charlie? It's Jacob."

"Hey, Jacob," I almost exclaimed, "How are you, son?"

"I'm good," he responded, "How's Bella?"

"Uh," I stammered, "as well as expected. I don't think she's up for a phone call right now. I'm sorry."

"No," he pleaded, "I just wanted to know how she was. I mean, we're not close friends or anything, but I do want her happy and healthy."

"Thanks, Jake,' I smiled, "Me, too."

"I should go," Jacob replied.

"Sure. Tell your father I say hello. Bye, Jacob."

"Bye, Chief Swan."

And we hung up as Renee came down the stairs. I rushed to her.

"Well?" 

Renee sighed, "She really is heartbroken. I don't think I would have seen how much without being here. Her face holds in all this pain. Thank you for calling me, Charlie."

"Anytime."

**A/N: What did Bella say to Renee? Is she going to find out Jake is checking on her? Thanks for all the patience and maybe there will be more Bella POV or even Renee's. **


	6. Phoenix

**A/N: Okay I wanted to write this sooner. So here I finally am. Lol. **

**This chapter includes flashbacks from when Bella was in the hospital in "Twilight." We never did get to see Charlie there.**

**Enjoy.**

I paced back and forth the next morning. Bella was in love with Edward Cullen. He was in love with her. But what didn't make sense was why he would leave if he loved her so much.

Bella wouldn't be up for another half an hour. I knew of that because she slept less now that he was gone.

Usually, I would go to her when she screamed. I didn't last night.

It doesn't do either of us any good for me to go to her. I see my little girl in pain and crying that leads to her sleepless nights. And she doesn't get the comfort she needs when I come. It all leads back to the Cullen kid.

As much as I hated it, that was true.

I didn't know what else to think about or do as I waited for Bella to wake up and come downstairs.

So I sat in the kitchen, thinking back to when I first thought he hurt my little girl.

_I ran into the hospital in a panic. _

"_Where is she?" I screamed at anyone who would listen. "Does anyone know what room my daughter is in?"_

_Some people looked at me like I was crazy. Others shrugged as they tried to make sense of the man running the halls. Then a nurse answered me in a very calm voice, "Sir?"_

_I looked at her with a blank stare. Then I got to my senses and walked to the front desk._

"_I'm looking for my daughter," I whispered, "Isabella Swan. Maybe she's in here as 'Bella.' Is she here?"_

_I watched as the nurse looked through files on the computer and then as she found something. "Bella, you said?" _

_I nodded._

"_She's in the ER," the words coming out of her mouth almost stopped my heart. ER? I didn't know that much. Carisle must have left that out. "What's your name?"_

"_Charlie," I answered, "Charlie Swan. Bella is my daughter. She was in town for her mom. Can I see her?"_

"_Well," she thought it out a little, "She has some visitors right now, but seeing as you're her father, I can get you in there. It's just down the hall."_

"_Thanks," I said with a smile. I meant it. Then I started down the hall for the ER._

"_Sir?"_

_I turned fast. "Yeah?"_

"_She's gonna be fine."_

_I nodded and continued through the long hallway._

_In front of the doorway to the ER stood Edward Cullen._

"_What are you doing here," I spat at him. He just looked at me with such a concern. Like he was more worried about Bella. To be honest, so was I. But I needed to ask him what happened. "You're the reason she left Forks. How did you come here first, huh?"_

_He took a breath and answered, "Charlie, Chief Swan, whichever you want me to call you, I'm sure you're mad at me right now. But I was worried about Bella. After our fight and Alice told me she left, I wanted to come talk to her."_

_Edward took another breath, it seemed hard for him to, and kept going, "Carisle and Alice came with me. Bella was coming to meet me at our room and when she came, she fell down the stairs."_

_His voice broke on that part._

_Carisle spoke for the first time since I saw them waiting there, "She fell through a window, Charlie. Bella was badly injured. I don't know how bad right now, but there was some broken ribs and a cut on her head. I checked her out before the ambulance came the best I could. That's all I know."_

"_Thank you, Carisle," I replied, "Edward, have you seen her yet?"_

"_Not since the hotel," he answered, "Do you want to?"_

"_You know what?" I sighed, "Why don't you go in there and see if she's okay?" I patted Edward's back and saw some of his panice ease as he knew I was okay with his presence at the hospital._

_Edward smiled at me. That was new._

"_Thank you, Chief Swan."_

"_Edward? Call me Charlie."_

_And he nodded at me, the smile still in place as he walked through the ER doors. I went to the small window in the door and watched as Edward sat at Bella's bedside. He took her hand and wrapped it in his own and I saw her eyes flutter. She looked at him with an answering smile to his. Edward kissed their twined hands and I could tell they were happy. _

_The moment then felt too private and Carisle patted my back now. I almost forgot he was there in the moment of seeing my daughter happy and growing up. _

"_Let's give them a few minutes, huh, Charlie?" he said with his own smile._

_I nodded, "Yeah. Let's sit down."_

I replayed the memory of Edward sitting at Bella's bedside. I almost forgot about it until now. And it was all I had to go on to think of them together. It was the most private I'd seen them and I'd never seen her more happy than that moment.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I knew Bella was awake. She appeared in the kitchen seconds later. I put a new smile on, as I tried to reassure her even though I now understand how much her heart was breaking. I wished her mother wasn't at a hotel at the moment. She should be here.

"Morning, Bells," I said to her as she entered the room.

"Morning," she whispered back.

I was going to try harder for her now that I knew and remembered what Edward Cullen had meant to her.

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review.**


End file.
